Solamente vos
by MuSik-FaN 01
Summary: Nuestra querida banda de Shane va a la secundaria... encontrando nuevos sentimientos, amores y aventuras... Sera una novela de aproximadamente de 20 a 50 capitulos... llenos de amor, pasion y traicion... Ok no tanta pasion xD espero q les guste...
1. Chapter 1

**Hola! Hola! nuevo FF! Ya se me quieren matar por boda… tranquilos tratare de actualizarlo lo más rápido posible lo prometo… nos vemos abajo!**

**Dedicado a las hermanas Stahl…**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

La estúpida rutina de siempre…

Eran las 7:00 AM en una casa en bajoterra, en su cuarto dormía tranquila una joven lanzadora de nombre Trixie. Hacia como 1 semana que se habían mudado de su caverna natal con su madre y hermano. Entonces con toda la pereza del mundo abrió sus ojos al escuchar el grito de su madre…

Trixie, Jerome! El desayuno está listo!. Grito su madre.

Ya voy mama- grito Trixie, se levantó, se cepillo los dientes, se arregló y salió de su habitación con su babosa tornado Bluster, su única amiga desde la infancia. Al bajar de las escaleras pasó por la habitación de su hermano Jerome como siempre para despertarlo, algo que le disgustaba y a la vez le agradaba. Entro como de costumbre todo estaba desordenado, libros por un lado ropa por otro y ¿una pizza? ¿Qué hacía una pizza ahí?… pues el único que lo sabía era Jerome

¿Jerome? Jerome despierta- dijo Trixie casi gritando entonces hizo lo que siempre funcionaba, tomo las sabanas de la cama y con toda la fuerza las jaló haciendo que el muchacho callera al piso como tronco al agua.

Auch! ¿Trixie que pasa?- dijo Jerome con un gran moretón en su cabeza

Hay que ir a la escuela, vístete- dijo Trixie con un tono frio y salió de la habitación pero al llegar a la cocina a desayunar, vio a su madre hablar por teléfono con una forma muy coqueta

¿Pasas por mí a las 8? Claro adiós- dijo ella colgando el teléfono, Trixie sintió una gran furia por dentro, desde hacía 2 meses, su madre estaba saliendo con _**él **_eso para ella era un disgusto, una piedra en el zapato pero de repente llego Jerome bajando las escaleras con cara de ¿enfermo? Ahí _empezamos de nuevo _pensó Trixie ante esta situación la cual siempre se repetía cada vez que su hermano tenía alguna prueba… primero su hermano fingía estar enfermo, luego Trixie se interponía y decía que el mentía, su madre le creía a Jerome y al final el niño "_enfermo" _de mama se quedaba en casa mientras ella iba a la escuela. Para ella era algo muy injusto **(demasiado! -.-)** al final salió de su casa sin despedirse de su madre y hermano. Subió al autobús y comenzó a buscar un asiento y encontró a Romi; una chica de 15, cabello color miel con sus puntas ligeramente teñidas de color violeta, su piel era de color blanca que hacían resaltar sus ojos negros, usaba un jean azul, botas de conbate negras con punta blanca, tenía puesta una blusa de color roja con detalles en blanco con una nota musical en medio, en su hombro había dos babosas; una Slirena llamada Melody y una Aracnidez llamada Ace.

Hola Trix- saludo Romi

Hola Romi- saludo alegremente a su amiga- hola Melody, hola Ace- dijo Trixie con una sonrisa la cual las babosas correspondieron.

¿Cómo te fue con la tarea de matemáticas?- pregunto Trixie

No muy bien, está dicho ¡odio las matemáticas!- dijo Romi con disgusto, ante esto la pelirroja comenzó a reír pero paro cuando escucho una voz muy familiar…

No eres la única- dijo una chica, era nada menos que Karem, tenía cabello chocolate hasta la barbilla y ojos del mismo color, vestía pantalones grises ajustados, botas de combate negras hasta la rodilla con una blusa manga larga ajustada descubierta de los hombros y guantes sin dedos, en su hombro estaban su babosa versátil ilusión y su Aracnidez redes

La otra era Akyra o Aky como la llamaban siempre tenía piel blanca que lograba resaltar sus ojos violeta que dejaba a cualquier chico a sus pies, cabello corto color castaño miel hasta los hombros, vestía unas botas altas, una falda corta con blusa ajustada al cuerpo de color azul y una chaqueta negra, en su hombro estaba su babosa terror Crepy.

Aquí vienen los deportistas- dijo Aky en un suspiro y tenía razón, ahí venían los mejores deportistas, Twist: el mejor arquero de futbol de la escuela, Kord el mejor jugador de babosaboll junto con Grendell y su equipo, Luego subió Mario Bravado, el mejor lanzador de tiros de truco y además el don juan de la escuela y por ultimo pero el más esperado, Eli Shane, el mejor deportista de la escuela, además de ser unos de los chicos más codiciado por las chicas de su clase. Trixie comenzó a parecerle _tierno _por así decirlo desde una semana atrás…

_Flash back…_

_Una chica pelirroja caminaba con su cabeza baja mientras escuchaba los comentarios de ahora sus nuevos compañeros, entonces escucho un par de gritos, se dio vuelta hacia el grito entonces alguien choco contra ella…_

_Hay no- dijo ella- recogiendo sus libros_

_Lo siento, déjame ayudarte dijo la voz, cuando ella lo vio se dio cuenta que era Eli Shane, ella vio sus ojos azules y quedo hipnotizada por ellos, el Shane hizo lo mismo quedando frente a ella mirando sus ojos verdes_

_¿e-estas bien?- pregunto el Shane algo nervioso, algo dentro de él le decía que ella era la chica indicada_

_s-si- dijo ella levantándose- soy Trixie- dijo extendiendo su mano, él se la correspondió_

_Eli Shane- tomando su mano, ambos sintieron una especie de electricidad y se separaron rápidamente algo sonrojados…_

_Fin flash back_

Trixie- intentaba Karem despertarla de su transe- TRIXIE!- grito haciendo que ella se asustara

¿Qué paso?- pregunto Trixie

Parece que a alguien le gusta el chico Shane- dijo Romi con una sonrisa picara

¿Qué? Pff…. Claro que no- dijo ella sonrojándose

Si como digas- dijo Aky riéndose del sonrojo de su amiga

Mira quién habla señorita ciencia- dijo Trixie a la defensiva- tu ¿no gustabas de cierto troll?

¿Quién? ¿Yo?- dijo Aky sonrojándose, mientras Karem y Romi se partían de la risa.

Ustedes dos no se salvan- dijo Aky- Karem me dijo que twist le parecía lindo

AKYRA TE MATO!- dijo ella persiguiendo a la pobre Aky por toda la escuela

Y ¿ti Romi?- pregunto Trixie tratando de molestar a su amiga

Eso no funciona conmigo- dijo ella muy segura- lo mío ya es oficial, hablando de molestias- dijo viendo que dos chicas se dirigían donde ellas estaban nada más que Alison Macgreror y su amiga Peyton, ambas eran porristas, Alison era rubia con ojos azul cielo, tez blanca, era el tipio de porristas molestas que les encantaba hacer sufrir a los estudiantes, Peyton era todo lo contrario, era dulce y amable, una chica amante de la música y testaruda.

Hay miren perdedora uno y dos- dijo Alison

Vete de aquí Alison- dijo Trixie, no tenía tiempo de soportar a esa porrista

Y comenzó la misma disputa de siempre: Romi tratando de calmar a Trix mientras Aky y Karem la incitaban a pelear **(ustedes nunca cambiaran -.-) **y al final todas terminaran en detención…

Trixie llego a su casa y entro a su habitación sin cenar y tratando de contener sus lágrimas…

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Wow! Es lo más largo que eh escrito...! Primero tengo que aclararles que tratare de actualizar mis historias…**

**Segundo: gracias crix por prestarme tu OC! Enserio mil gracias**

**Tercero: puse M porque en el futuro puede haber lemon…. Les aviso Aky me ayuda con eso… MUAJAJAJAJAJAAA! XD esto estas dedicado a JeN's StAhL te extrañaremos amiga!**

**Besos y abrazos**

**Romy**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola! Feliz año nuevo! :D estoy súper feliz de haber comenzado el 2014 con muchas ganas! Noticia importante abajo! **

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

Una amistad con derecho

Trixie tuvo que afrontar muchos problemas en su nueva escuela pero rápidamente se fue encariñando con sus amigas, Peyton y los chicos deportistas, sobre todo cierto Shane el cual se había convertido en su mejor amigo en el año escolar, ambos eran demasiado unidos, se ayudaban en las tareas sobre todo matemáticas, porque aunque era gran estudiante para ser deportista, a Eli le seguía costando aprender, normalmente se reunían en la biblioteca o en el parque, pero ya hacía una semana que Eli iba a la casa Sting, se sentaban en el sofá con los libros, llegaba las 21:30 y la hora de estudio terminaba, todo normal pero un dia la madre de Trixie se fue a una cita con _**él **_y no volvía hasta las 23:00, ese dia seria clave, al fin el Shane le diría lo que sentía por su " amiga".

Para evitar molestias de parte de su hermano, Trixie decidió llevar a cabo su hora de estudio en su habitación llevando al Shane a su lugar privado, ella comenzó a hablarle de los ángulos llanos…

Los ángulos llanos miden más de 90°… decía ella pero Eli no la escuchaba se le quedaba mirando con cara de bobo

¿Eli? ¿Eli me estas escuchando?- dijo ella, le molestaba que no la escuchara pero le encantaba tenerlo cerca, ese sentimiento de amistad había crecido convirtiéndose en amor, un amor que solo ella conocía

No perdona Trix- dijo el algo nervioso por la simple razón que estaban demasiado cerca, ella sonrió al notar su nerviosismo y su leve sonrojo pero a ella no le importaba de hecho de estar solos en su habitación sentados en la cama, ya eran las 22:50 solo faltaban 10 minutos para que su madre llegara.

Pero algo sucedió, ambos se fueron acercando más y más hasta unirse en un cálido beso el cual se tornó más apasionado mientras Eli caía sobre ella, comenzó a desbotonarle la camisa, el bajo sus besos a su cuello llegando a la clavícula, mientras ella comenzó a sacarse su blusa, pero se detuvieron en seco cuando se escuchó un grito

Trixie ya llegue!- grito su madre

Es mi madre- dijo ella, en su voz se escuchaba que estaba desesperada

¿Qué hago?- dijo el en un susurro, Trixie trataba de mantener la calma y pensar y se le ocurrió la idea más loca…

SAL POR LA VENTANA!- dijo ella mientras abría la ventana de su balcón mientras le daba un beso en sus labios, él lo correspondió y salió pero antes le entrego una pequeña invitación y corrió a toda velocidad…

La invitación decía…

_Te invito a mi fiesta el dia 4/01 a las 20:00 hs no faltes!_

**El 3/01…**

Faltaba solo un dia para la fiesta de Eli, todos estaban emocionados por esa famosa fiesta, Trixie también lo estaba hasta que se enteró que Alison iría a la fiesta y lo peor que esta estaba perdidamente enamorada de Eli, eso fue la gota que rebalsó el vaso, sus amigas lo notaron sobre todo Sam… una chica reportera del diario escolar, cabello largo café, ondulado, con caireles sus ojos eran de color violeta y tez blanca, llevaba puesto un pantalón de mezclilla azul, botas café, blusa de color rojo y su grabadora, en su hombro estaba su babosa electroshock, Power

¿Qué pasa Trixie?- pregunto algo asustada al ver su furia

Nada- dijo y se fue…

**El dia de la fiesta…**

Todos estaban en la fiesta, divirtiéndose en la picina mientras Eli hablaba con los muchachos

Creen que venga- dijo el mirando hacia todos lados

Tranquilo… seguro que- dijo el mirando hacia una dirección

¿Qué?- dijo el en ese instante volteo y vio a Trixie con un vestido negro corto que hacia resaltar sus curvas que enloquecieron al Shane, él se fue acercando para saludarla…

Hola Trix- dijo mirándola de arriba abajo

Hola- dijo ella algo sonrojada, entonces apareció Alison con un vestido azul corto

Hola Eli dijo Alison con ojos soñadores- que ase ella aquí- dijo ella mirando a Trixie, aunque odiaba admitirlo se veía bien. Ambas se miraban fijamente, ninguna parecía ceder

Yo...emm creo que iré con los chicos-dijo Eli para salir de la situación. Cuando él se fue comenzó la discusión…

Que ases con mi novio- dijo Alison

¿Qué? Él no es tu novio, ni siquiera sabe que existes

Por esa razón te quiero ver lejos de el- dijo con bastante furia

Jamás podrás separarnos- dijo decidida

Yo soy capaz de hacer cualquier cosa- dijo- será muy sencillo que se olvide de ti

Eso es lo que tú crees- dijo subiendo al escenario

¿Qué paso?- dijo Romi

Voy a cantar- dijo decidida a todo- dame una canción bien romántica

Entonces se comenzó a escuchar música desde el escenario

Hola-dijo Trixie- esta es una canción dedicada a una persona muy especial** (ATENCION! Se les recomienda escuchar la canción: fue lo mejor del amor de Rodrigo xD)**

El pasó a verla a las 6, como acordaron ayer

Se desespera porque el miedo ronda otra vez

Y de nuevo en ese cuarto se desnudan piel con piel

Se desgarran y se entregan a las ganas y al placer

Aman y cuidan el camino que unió su destino

Y después de lo prohibido, cada uno a su hogar

Fue lo mejor del amor, lo que eh vivido contigo

Deja a tu mujer y yo a mi marido

Para matarnos en un cuarto de hotel

Nunca me dejes mi amor me dice suave al oído

Como dejarte si te llevo conmigo,

Nunca eh podido arrancar tu corazón de mi corazón

Hasta el domingo mi amor tal vez volvamos a vernos

¿Cómo alegarte de mi vida? no puedo

¡Nunca eh podido alegarte de ti!

Ya no te vayas mi amor, le pido ya por favor

Y no me importa si allá me esperara mi marido

Y de nuevo en ese cuarto se desnudan piel a piel

Se desagarran y se entregan a las ganas y al placer

Aman y cuidan el camino que unió su destino

Y después de lo prohibido, cada uno a su hogar

Fue lo mejor del amor, lo que eh vivido contigo

Deja a tu esposa, yo dejo a marido

Para matarnos en un cuarto de hotel

Nunca me dejes mi amor me dice suave al oído

Cómo dejarte si te llevo conmigo

Nunca eh podido arrancar tu corazón de mi corazón

Hasta el domingo mi amor tal vez volvamos a vernos

¿Cómo alejarte de mi vida? no puedo

¡Nunca eh podido alejarme de ti! Oíste!

Termino de cantar dejando a todos con sus bocas abiertas, sobre todo al Shane la sabia de que realmente hablaba y a quien se la dedicaba

Me encanto la canción- dijo él- ¿qué tal si la hacemos realidad?- dijo en el oído de la chica, logrando que se sonrojara

¿Por qué no?- dijo ella con una sonrisa pícara, ambos salieron corriendo tomados de la mano, mientras alguien los observaba…

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Wow! Hasta yo comienzo a odiar a ese personaje...! XD que creen ¿qué aran esos dos solos? Pueden votar! Are de dos parejas… son Elixie y Twistem**

**Escena de amor muy melosa XD **

**Ligero lime Twistem o Elixie**

**Lemon explicito Elixie o Twistem**

**Ustedes eligen… **

**P.D: juanita... ¿¡enserio te gusta C.C?! Wow… jeje para mi es feo… muy feo XD bueno si a ti te gusta te gusta… =)**

**Chau chau**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hoola! Perdonen la tardanza es que la inspiración va y viene =/ decidí a ser lime para no traumar a mis lectores…no igual los traumare! xD si no es de su gusto no lo lea…**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Noche de Amor… y Traición

**En la fiesta…**

Todos estaban divirtiéndose de lo mejor, Bailando y festejando como si no fuera mañana. Pero había personas que la disfrutaban mejor y otros no festejaban

Aky: ¿cómo pudiste asarme esto?- pregunto ella con una furia inminente

Kord: yo no hice nada- dijo a la defensiva

Aky: exacto no hiciste nada- dijo ella con furia. Ya hacía un mes que ella y el troll salían en secreto, pero las cosas habían cambiado, casi todas las chicas le coqueteaban al troll eso lograba que la furia de la chica aumentara más y más hasta el punto del rompimiento, hasta que un dia los encontró a él y a ella bajo un árbol besándose, esa fue la gota que rebalso el vaso ella estaba llena de ira, **(se les recomienda escuchar ¿Yo que soy? De Pimpinela)**

Aky: ¿Yo que soy? ¿Yo que soy? ¿Qué lugar ocupo hoy? ¿Soy tu amante? ¿Soy tu amiga? ¿Soy una desconocida? Dime estando ella ¿Qué hago yo en medio de tu vida?

¿Quién da más? ¿Quién da más? ¿Quién se queda? ¿Quién se va? ¿Tu mujer o tu querida? ¿Quién es la favorecida? Si tú no te decides seré yo quien lo decida

Kord: esto no es un juego, aun no es momento, ten un poco de confianza

Aky: yo ya no te creo se acabó el tiempo cumple ya con tu palabra

Kord: pero si me apuras, pero si te pierdo, todo ha sido para nada, ya no habrá pasado, no habrá futuro, Yo quiero estar contigo para siempre te lo juro

Aky: ¿Yo que soy? ¿Yo que soy? ¿Qué lugar ocupo hoy? ¿Soy tu amante? ¿Soy tu amiga? ¿Soy una desconocida? Dime estando ella ¿Qué hago yo en medio de tu vida?

¿Quién da más? ¿Quién da más? ¿Quién se queda? ¿Quién se va? ¿Tu mujer o tu querida? ¿Quién es la favorecida? Si tú no te dices seré yo quien se lo diga

Kord: es una locura yo te lo prohíbo ¿Qué vas a ganar con eso?

Aky: no te quepa duda, que yo se lo digo, sabes que no tengo miedo

Kord: pero si lo haces pero si le cuentas vas a destruir lo nuestro, yo estaré acabado, tu esteras perdida. Maldigo el momento en el que entraste en mi vida

Aky: ¿Yo que soy? ¿Yo que soy? ¿Qué lugar ocupo hoy? ¿Soy tu amante? ¿Soy tu amiga? ¿Soy una desconocida? Dime estando ella ¿Qué hago yo en medio de tu vida?

¿Quién da más? ¿Quién da más? ¿Quién se queda? ¿Quién se va? ¿Tu mujer o tu querida? ¿Quién es la favorecida? Si tú no te dices seré yo quien se lo diga

¿Yo que soy? ¿Yo que soy? ¿Qué lugar ocupo hoy? ¿Soy tu amante? ¿Soy tu amiga? ¿Soy una desconocida? Dime estando ella ¿Qué hago yo en medio de tu vida?

¿Quién da más? ¿Quién da más? ¿Quién se queda? ¿Quién se va? ¿Tu mujer o tu querida? ¿Quién es la favorecida? Ya lo sabe todo ahora. Lo lamento sigue con tu vida.

Dicho esto ella se fue, dejando a Kord totalmente solo

**Con Eli y Trixie…**

Ambos estaban en una habitación, disfrutando el amor que los unía como si fueran uno solo, lo único que se escuchaba en la habitación era los gemidos que salían de la garganta de Trixie. Ambos extasiados de placer sintiendo que en cualquier momento caerían. Ambos lo disfrutaban, disfrutaban esa muestra de amor, ese amor que ellos eran capaz de darse mutuamente. Eli besaba los labios de su amada con amor y frenesí, esta abrió su boca dejando el acceso a su "amigo" uniéndose en un baile erótico y sensual en cual se habían metido. En ese momento Trixie se dio vuelta quedando sobre él, mientras Eli bajaba sus manos a sus torneadas piernas. Con un simple rose de sus dedos la chica se estremeció soltando un gemido, de ahí el muchacha miro a Eli con una mezcla de deseo y miedo

¿Estas segura Trix?- pregunto el, en su interior crecía su temor de que ese acto de amor le trajeran consecuencias hasta pensarlo lo hacía poner nervioso

Todo estará bien- dijo ella tenía que admitirlo, tenía miedo pero sabía que Eli no tenía intenciones de lastimarla y mucho menos dejarla sola.- lo prometo- en ese momento ella se inclinó para darle un tierno beso. Armándose de valor, el Shane correspondió el beso volviéndolo más apasionado, volviéndola a colocar debajo de él mientras su mano deslizaba esa pequeña tela que resguardaba su inocencia, ambos lo disfrutaban, lo que no sabían era que adentro del vientre de Trixie crecía el fruto de su amor, pero ellos no se dieron cuenta que eran observados por 4 chicos, eran Romi, Sam, Be y Bruno, ellos al verlos así quedaron totalmente congelados, en ese momento Bruno le tapo los ojos a Sam y ella hizo lo mismo, en cambio las chicas se taparon la boca, ya que no aguantaban las ganas de gritar, todos lentamente se fueron alejando del lugar, antes de irse Bruno se asomó para tener una última mirada de esos dos antes de que Sam lo tomara de sus pelos y lo jalara hacia la salida de la casa hacia el auto de Bruno donde se encontraba el hermano menor de Romi, Mateo un chico de cabello café y ojos color café claro **(PAREN! Mateo q estás haciendo en mi Fic?! Mateo: yo… emm… Yo: te voy a matar! Mateo: si me matas no podrás escribir tu Fic! Yo: ok pero cuando termine estas muerto ¬¬ Mateo: AYUDENMEE! Yo: continuemos) **también estaban Dani, una chica de cabellos negros y ojos cafés y Ale, ella tenía ojos verdes con gris y cabellos rubios. Dani había sufrido el rompimiento de su novio ase 3 días y no lograba superarlo.

Dani ese tonto no te merecía- dijo Sam desde adelante

Es verdad- dijo Ale- además ¡no recordaba ni tu nombre!- **(Wow enserio Dani ¬¬ xD) **

Si! Pero igual lo amo!- dijo ella llorando

Dani no llores, tengo una idea Bruno ve a mi casa, Dani llama a tu madre dile que llegaras más tarde- dijo Romi, entonces las chicas se despidieron de Bruno y se alistaron para ir al Bar GJ, donde trabajaba el padre de Romi, todas salieron alistadas y salieron hacia al bar, mientras entraban al bar nadie le quitaba la mirada a Dani **(canción Todos me miran de Thalía… Dani canta la canción)**

Tú me hiciste sentir que no valía  
Y mis lágrimas cayeron a tus pies  
Me miraba en el espejo y no me hallaba  
Yo era solo lo que tu querías ver...

Y me solté el cabello, me vestí de Reyna,  
me puse tacones, me pinte bien bella  
Y camine hacia la puerta te escuche gritarme  
pero tus cadenas ya no pueden pararme...  
Y mire la noche y ya no era oscura  
era de lentejuelas...

Y todos me miran, me miran, me miran,  
por qué sé que soy fina porque todos me admiran,  
Y todos me miran, me miran, me miran,  
por que hago lo que pocos se atreverán,  
Y todos me miran, me miran, me miran,  
algunos con envidia pero al final,  
pero al final, pero al final, todos me amaran...

Tú me hiciste sentir que no valía  
Y mis lágrimas cayeron a tus pies  
Me miraba en el espejo y no me hallaba  
Yo era solo lo que tu querías ver...

Y me solté el cabello, me vestí de Reyna,  
me puse tacones, me pinte bien bella  
Y camine hacia la puerta te escuche gritarme  
pero tus cadenas ya no pueden pararme...  
Y mire la noche y ya no era oscura  
era de lentejuelas...

Y todos me miran, me miran, me miran,  
por qué sé que soy fina porque todos me admiran,  
Y todos me miran, me miran, me miran,  
por que hago lo que pocos se atreverán,  
Y todos me miran, me miran, me miran,  
algunos con envidia pero al final,  
pero al final, pero al final, todos me amaran...

Y me solté el cabello, me vestí de Reyna,  
me puse tacones, me pinte bien bella  
Y camine hacia la puerta te escuche gritarme  
pero tus cadenas ya no pueden pararme...  
Y mire la noche y ya no era oscura  
era de lentejuelas...

**En la fiesta…**

Alcohol. La bebida de los dioses que hacía que cualquier persona que lo tomara en demasiado, cambiara totalmente su personalidad, algunos adquirían más valor, pero a otros los llenaba la cobardía, pero en este caso Twist se llenó del coraje que necesitaba para, esta noche había tomado de más y esta noche cumpliría con su más grande deseo

Karem…

Flashback

Enserio era posible, porque ella, porque no otra chica de la escuela, pero solo ella había llamado su atención, seria sus hermosos ojos que lo dejaban embobado, sería su sedoso cabello por el cual el mataría por tan solo tocarlo o será su personalidad tan rara que lo dejaba con una gran curiosidad sobre conocerla, no lograba saber porque, pero solo sabía la miro fijamente, ella se encontraba a 3 puestos después de ella, prestaba atención a la clase de anatomía, el por su parte agradecía que su maestro ni nadie se dio de cuenta que paso toda la clase observando a la hermosa chica, de la cual ya llevaba 6 meses enamorado….

Fin del Flashback

La observo a lo lejos, lucía un hermoso vestido azul, sus curvas se notaban y una hermosa sonrisa se extendía por su hermoso rostro, ella estaba con una amiga charlando y hablando de banalidades, cuantas cosas el no daría por ser el tema de sus conversaciones que su hermosa voz pudiera pronunciar su nombre, pero lo que no se piensa es lo que no se sabe

Mientras tanto con las chicas

-vamos ka, tu puedes hacerlo- dijo Akyra con una sonrisa

-no lo sé Aky, y si él no me corresponde y se burla de mi- pregunto una temerosa Ka, ella es alguien muy fría, pero desde que vio al chico rubio no dejaba de pensar en el

-el que no se arriesga no gana nada, ve esta es tu oportunidad, nunca se sabe lo que puede pasar- la mencionada no pudo decir nada a esto, Akyra salió del lugar ya que tenía algo *importante* que hacer.

-otra vez sola, mejor me iré a casa- se dijo a si misma Karem, entrando a la casa para tomar sus cosas e irse a casa

De vuelta con Twist

Tomo su séptima cerveza, ya se encontraba algo ebrio y muchos pensamientos pasaban por su cabeza, pensamientos que nunca creyó que tendría, vio a Karem sola, estaba entrando a la casa, esta sería su oportunidad, termino su cerveza y lanzo la botella vacía a quien sabe dónde, esta vez su presa no se escaparía

Karem buscaba por todas partes su abrigo, la casa era grande y no sabía dónde lo habían puesto, subió al segundo piso y entro al primer cuarto el cual se encontraba oscuro, palpaba todo lo que podía hasta que sintió unas manos cálidas

-como estas Karem?- pregunto Twist sujetando su mano, el pecho de Karem casi se explota al sentir la mano de Twist, quería soltarse pero no podía

-nerviosa ka- susurro en su oído

En un movimiento rápido, beso a Karem, demostrándole todo lo que sentía por ella, aunque sabía a alcohol para Karem el beso era sublime, en estos momentos no le importaba nada…

Twist rodeó la cintura de la chica con su brazo y giro para quedar sobre ella, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, comenzó a despojar a Karem de su ropa. Hasta que finalmente frente a él, quedo totalmente desnuda para su gozo. Besaba con intensidad esos labios que tanto le habían atraído, los que tanto saboreo por la noche. Deseaba a la chica, y deseaba estar dentro de ello en cualquier momento. Se apartó para acomodarse mejor.

Karem estaba excitada, ella también deseo estar con él y ahora que lo tenía algo extraño le recorría el cuerpo ¿Era deseo? ¿Era miedo? Tal vez, era porque ella era aún virgen, Twist lo sabía y esperaba extasiarla hasta dejarla muerta, literal.

Se separó para recorrer con la mirada, cada centímetro de sus cuerpo, posiciono las manos en su cadera y casi ronroneo al por fin tocar las viciosas curvas de la chica. Sus manos se desviaron a su abdomen subiendo lentamente por este, hasta llegar a sus pechos, los cuales comenzó a masajear lentamente y evitando sus pezones para aumentar el deseo, ella se retorcía debajo de él, aclamando a que la tocara. Sus caricias, masajes, roces, todo. Simplemente todo lo que hacía la volvía completamente loca. A consecuencia del placer, Karem se sujetó de la cintura de Twist mientras que encorvaba la espalda y echaba su cabeza hacia atrás.

Acoplo su perfecta anatomía a la de Karem, sobre ella, seguía un Twist completamente vestido, lo cual para ella era delirante, quería sentirlo sobre su piel desnuda. Sus manos seguían recorriéndola, mientras que sus labios estaban fundidos en un apasionado beso. No podía evitar que pequeños gemidos se colaran por sus labios sobre los de Twist, sus caricias eran las culpables. Sin embargo, estos solo incitaba a Twist para poner más esmero.

Lentamente sus labios bajaron por todo su cuerpo, haciendo que sintiera placer en cada segundo, colmillos mandándole descargas a su feminidad, que hicieron mojarse más. La chica ya no soportaba, lo quería ya mismo.

En ella se mezclaban tantas emociones al sentir a Twist tan cerca, al besarlo por primera vez, cuando hablaba, como se movía, tantas sensaciones que ella sentía y solo por alguien. Él.

Y agradecía que estuvieran solos, puesto que ya no aguantaba más, su ansiedad aumentaba poco a poco. Twist comenzó a jugar con su traje, ansiando que Twist entendiera lo que ella trataba de decir Pronto él entendió y comenzó a deshacerse también de su vestimenta.

-Karem... –Murmuró Twist con la voz entre cortada.

-Twist… –Exclamó Karem con su sonrisa más grande que nunca, entonces Twist supo que ella lo aceptaba ahora más que nunca.

Se fusionaron en un beso que Karem no daba explicación, era tierno y alucinante. Twist se separó lentamente de ella para observarla y sin cambiar su dura expresión decidió acercarse más a su feminidad.

Karem sintió como poco a poco se unían, cerró sus ojos fuertemente y se separó ligeramente, le dolía, era obvio, era primeriza en esto.

-¿Quieres que me detenga? –Pregunto Twist, no sabía porque preguntaba, pero le había nacido del corazón.

Karem negó con la cabeza. Twist colocó una de sus manos en su cadera para comenzar con suaves embestidas, entonces el dolor se transformó en placer, puro placer, al igual que sus movimientos comenzaban a tomar velocidad e intensidad.

Era demasiado lo que sentía, lo que se desbordaba de ella, lo amaba, lo sabía, pero nunca confesaría algo así al gran Twist, seguramente la rechazaría.

En pocos momentos sintió una sería de corrientes eléctricas que recorrían su cuerpo, sus músculos se contraían, clavo sus uñas en la espalda de Twist. Pronto se unieron en un orgasmo explosivo que los dejo cansados a los dos.

Twist cayo completamente rendido y se acomodó sobre su cuerpo ocultando su rostro entre su cabello, aspirando su aroma.

-Deliciosa –Murmuro Twist nuevamente rozando sus labios por el cuello de la chica, aun sin saber que esta noche no se acabaría

No aun….

**AHHHH! Al fin! Gracias Aky por el lemon… Karem… estoy lista para mi muerte xD como sea espero que les allá gustado!**

**Besotees! **

**Romy y Aky!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hoooliiwiis! NUEVO CAP! Disfrútenlo**

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Una estrella en tu vientre

**4:00 AM…**

En una habitación dormían un rubio y una castaña ambos estaban tan tranquilos, hasta que Twist despertó, estiro los músculos y se sorprendió al ver a Karem, la chica de sus sueños, totalmente desnuda, apenas cubierta por unas sábanas, él estaba confundido, feliz y excitado, muchas emociones mescladas. No recordaba mucho de lo que había pasado en el transcurso de la noche debido al alcohol que había bebido. Karem sintió unas suaves carisias en sus piernas, voltio y vio al rubio de su sueños, mil tonos de rojo brotaron de sus mejillas al ver la sonrisa pícara en su rostro, se incorporó en la cama quedando frente a frente, Twist en un movimiento rápido le robo un beso, logrando que la chica se sonrojara aún más.

¿Qué horas son?- dijo ella asustada y a la vez muy avergonzada ya que el chico no le quitaba la mirada de sus pechos

Las 4:00 AM dulzura- dijo el acercándose para besar su cuello, la chica se levantó de la cama dejando al rubio con sus deseos.

¡MI MADRE ME MATARA!- grito ella, Twist se levantó tapándole la boca, la chica abrió sus ojos al ver que el hombre que la había marcado estaba bien dotado. **(Se les recomienda escuchar la canción miénteme de Alejandro Fernández, disfrútalo ka ;) )**

Miénteme, no me dejes morir  
Miénteme, no sigamos así  
Miénteme, porque el tiempo ha pasado, me falta el aire si tú no estás.

Esta noche no me dejes solo,  
Quédate a mi lado con mentiras,  
Miénteme acerca del amor que por mi siente tu corazón.

Miente, dime que tu vida sin mí no existe  
Que jamás me dejaras solo y triste  
Porque el destino lo quiso así.

Miente, dime que tu amor solo es para mí  
Que jamás pensaste en dejarme ir  
Porque tú sabes que vivo en ti, solo en ti.

Esta noche no me dejes solo,  
Quédate a mi lado con mentiras,  
Miénteme acerca del amor que por mi siente tu corazón.

Miente, dime que tu vida sin mí no existe  
Que jamás me dejaras solo y triste  
Porque el destino lo quiso así.

Miente, dime que tu amor solo es para mí  
Que jamás pensaste en dejarme ir  
Porque tú sabes que vivo en ti, solo en ti.

Dime que tu vida sin mí no existe que jamás me dejaras solo.

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**4:00 AM en el Bar GJ…**

Romy, Ale, Sam y Dani disfrutaban la fiesta como si nada, eran las 4:00 am y seguían sin parar, Dani ya había terminado de cantar y ya tenía varios pretendientes, mientras que Romy había conocido a un chico, cabello café claro y ojos negros, ella había sido capturada por los ojos del muchacho, en la escuela no había tantos chicos de ojos negros, las únicas eran Tatix y ella, muchos decían que los ojos negros capturaban a cualquiera, ella lo comprobó y si, era totalmente real.

Me llamo Alan y ¿tu preciosa?- dijo el chico logrando que Romy se sonrojara, a ella no le agradaba que la coquetearan, normalmente el que lo hacía se llevaba varios moretones.

Romy- dijo en casi un susurro, hasta que llegaron Sam y Dani.

Romy! Hay perdón. Dijo Sam

¿Interrumpimos algo importante?- dijo Dani con una sonrisa pícara, ambos jóvenes se miraron y se separaron totalmente sonrojados.

No no hablen creo que yo debo irme- dijo Alan alejándose, Romy volteo y vio a las chicas con una mirada asesina, ambas chicas se abrazaron al ver el rostro de furia de la oji-negro.

Que sea rápido-dijo Romy

¡Ale se nos perdió!- dijo Sam

¿Qué?-

Creí que se lo dirías con cuidado- dijo Dani mirando a Sam

No me mires así-dijo Sam- ¡sabes que eso me pasa cuando estoy bajo presión!

¿COMO ES QUE SE LES PERDIO?- dijo Romy asustada

No lo sé, en un momento estaba con nosotros tomando cerveza y de repente… PUFF! Desapareció- dijo Dani, las tres chicas se dividieron y buscaron por todo el bar, pero no había señal de la rubia. Romy buscaba a su amiga por todas partes hasta que choco con alguien.

Oye mira por don…- Romy iba a continuar pero se detuvo en seco al ver de quien se trataba, era Alan.- hay perdón

Gracias, ¿a quién buscas?-

A mi amiga, es rubia, ojos verdes- dijo ella

¿Ojos verdes con gris?- dijo el algo incrédulo

Si, ¿la viste?- pregunto mirándolo directamente a los ojos, el chico estuvo paralizado por unos minutos, logrando incomodar a la chica.- Alan?

Emm… di-disculpa-dijo el chico algo sonrojado **(romance!:3) **si la vi con unas bailarinas- dijo apuntando hacia el escenario entonces estaba ella junto a Samantha **(canción a quien le importa de Thalía)**

Ale:

La gente me señala  
me apuntan con el dedo  
susurra a mis espaldas  
y a mí me importa un bledo.  
Que más me da  
si soy distinta a ellos  
no soy de nadie,  
no tengo dueño.  
Samantha:

Yo sé que me critican  
me consta que me odian  
la envidia les corroe  
mi vida les agobia.  
Porque será?  
Yo no tengo la culpa  
mi circunstancia les insulta.  
Ale:  
Mi destino es el que yo decido  
el que yo elijo para mí  
Coro:  
a quien le importa lo que yo haga?  
A quien le importa lo que yo diga?  
Yo soy así, y así seguiré, nunca cambiare  
A quién le importa lo que yo haga?  
A quien le importa lo que yo diga?  
Yo soy así, y así seguiré, nunca cambiare  
Samantha:  
Quizá la culpa es mía  
por no seguir la norma,  
ya es demasiado tarde  
para cambiar ahora.  
Ale:  
Me mantendré  
firme en mis convicciones,  
reportare mis posiciones.  
Coro:  
Mi destino es el que yo decido  
el que yo elijo para mí  
a quien le importa lo que yo haga?  
A quien le importa lo que yo diga?  
Yo soy así, y así seguiré, nunca cambiare  
A quién le importa lo que yo haga?  
A quién le importa lo que yo diga?  
Yo soy así, y así seguiré, nunca cambiare.  
A quien le importa lo que yo haga?  
A quien le importa lo que yo diga?  
Yo soy así, y así seguiré, nunca cambiare.  
A quien le importa lo que yo haga?  
A quien le importa lo que yo diga?  
Yo soy así, y así seguiré, nunca cambiare  
A quién le importa lo que yo haga?  
A quien le importa lo que yo diga?  
Yo soy así, y así seguiré, nunca cambiare.  
A quien le importa lo que yo haga?  
A quien le importa lo que yo diga?  
Yo soy así, y así seguiré, nunca cambiare.

Todos quedaron con la boca abierta al ver a Ale en ese estado de ebriedad y justo por ahí paso Edan, Tenía una camisa Blanca y una camiseta de botenes Roja, Jeans Negros, Tenis Vans Grises, Guantes negros sin cubrir los dedos, Tenía una cadena a un costado del pantalón, cabello rubio claro.

¡Ale cuidado!- grito Romy al ver que Ale caería del escenario, Edan escucho el grito y corrió hasta atrapar a Ale, la chica solo miro a Edan con un leve sonrojo.

Gracias- dijo ella bajando de los brazos del muchacho.

Buena atrapada Edan- dijieron Dani, Sam, Samy (Samantha) y Romy al mismo tiempo. Al final todos se quedaron hablando del nuevo auto de Edan, mientras que Romy salió afuera a tomar aire fresco entonces junto a ella apareció Alan, ambos caminaron por un lugar llenos de árboles y flores pero no se dieron cuenta de que fueron seguidos por Dani, Sam y Edan, ambos jóvenes se fueron acercando, estaban a punto de unirse en un beso, pero un pequeño achuf! De parte de Sam, interrumpió el beso, al final ambos jóvenes se despidieron.

**7:30 AM…**

En una habitación dormían dos jóvenes abrazados, después de una noche agitada, Eli fue el primero en despertar, luego de ver a Trixie dormir tan tranquila, despertó.

Buenos días hermosa- dijo el besando su cuello

Buenos días- ambos sonrieron pero esa sonrisa desapareció cuando- ¡LA ESCUELA! - ambos se levantaron y comenzaron a vestirse, mientras que Trixie tomo su celular, tenía 6 llamadas de su madre.

¿Eli que le digo a mi madre?- pregunto la pelirroja asustada

Dile la verdad- dijo el mientras se ponía los pantalones.

Le dijo que tuvimos…-

No no, dile que saliste y te quedaste a dormir en la casa de alguna de tus amigas- dijo el terminando de vestirse. Al menos la chica se salvó de un castigo o eso creía.

**En la casa de Ale…**

¿Y cómo durmieron? Dijo Ale y como respuesta recibió 4 almohadones como respuesta ya que ellas durmieron en el suelo y ella en su cama **(¬¬)**

**2 semanas después…**

Trixie había sentido malestares esos últimos días por razones desconocidas, aunque trataba de ocultarlo, sus amigas lo notaron y no dudaron en preguntarle.

Todas estaban en la habitación de Trixie, entre ellas Tatix, Peyton y las demás chicas.

Que es lo que te sucede Trix- pregunto Aky muy nerviosa

No nada, son solo malestares- dijo ella, entonces coloco su mano en su boca y corrió hacia el baño. A los 5 minutos salió con su mano en su cabeza y al final callo desmallada, todas fueron a atender a la chica.

Romy, Ale avísenle a Eli- dijo Aky mientras alzaban a la joven pelirroja hacia el auto de Edan. Mientras que Romy y Ale salieron corriendo a buscar a Eli. Llegaron hasta la casa del peli-negro azulado, entraron y vieron a él, Twist y Kord tomando cerveza.

¡FIESTA!- grito Ale mientras aplaudía las manos, mientras que los chicos reían ante la actitud de la rubia.

No es el momento de reírse- dijo Romy- Trixie está en el hospital

¿Qué ella que?- dijo Eli- ¿dónde está?- pregunto el muchacho totalmente preocupado.

En el hospital central, vamos- dijo Ale. Todos estaban en la sala del hospital esperando la respuesta de la doctora, Eli no aguanto más y golpeo la puerta por milésima vez y esta vez la abrieron dejando ver a una joven pelirroja en una cama, esta estaba hablando con la madre de Aky, Andrea era igual a su hija, pero en una versión más madura, Eli corrió hacia ella directo a abrazarla.

Tranquilo Eli estoy bien- dijo ella dándole un suave beso para calmar sus nervios, mientras los demás observaban.

Ok, no hay que hacerla sentirla mal- dijo Twist

Holaaa Trixie. Dijieron todos al mismo tiempo hasta que llego Sam.

¡Oh por dios estas terrible!- dijo ella antes de que Edan y Twist la tomaran de sus brazos y la llevaran a la sala y después de unos minutos de platicar con ella volvieron.

Ahora estoy bien y te daré todo mi apoyo- dijo Sam

Ok, aún no sabemos lo que tienes querida, pero haremos todo lo posible para saberlo- dijo la Dra. Andrea hasta que Sam interrumpió de nuevo.

¿TODO LO QUE PUEDAN TODO LO QUE PUEDAN? ¡Yo hice todo lo que pude en ciencias y reprobé! Llévenme para el pasillo muchachos- dicho esto ambos chicos volvieron a llevarla al pasillo y luego de 5 minutos más volvieron.

Todo estará bien, o ¿no Sam?- dijo Twist y al final vino Sam quien tenía la boca tapada por Edan, este logro que la chica asintiera.

**En el pasillo…**

En el pasillo se encontraban Aky y Kord, ambos sentados en la misma banca, ninguno parecía hablar hasta que Kord tomo la iniciativa.

Ehh… Oye, la verdad lo siento, por lo que paso- dijo el

Y ahora te disculpas, después de todo lo que me hiciste- dijo ella totalmente enojada. **(Canción: ahora te falta amor de Karina)**

Esa te dejo por eso vienes  
te equivocaste ahora que quieres  
no se juega con el fuego  
pues te quema la confianza  
ni se tira por el suelo  
lo que ahora te hace falta

y ahora te falta amor  
amor del bueno el que tiraste  
un gran amor  
recuerda el mío lo ensuciaste  
le hiciste mal, por otro mal  
lo cambiaste por otro amor  
y ahora te falto yo

esa te mintió por eso vuelves  
te ha traicionado por tonto vuelves  
no se juega con el fuego  
pues te quema la confianza  
ni se tira por el suelo  
lo que ahora te hace falta

ahora te falta amor  
amor del bueno el que tiraste  
un gran amor  
recuerda el mío lo ensuciaste  
le hiciste mal, por otro mal no  
lo cambiaste por otro amor

y ahora te falto yo  
amor del bueno el que tiraste  
un gran amor  
recuerda el mío lo ensuciaste  
le hiciste mal, por otro mal no  
lo cambiaste por otro amor

ahora te falta amor  
amor del bueno el que tiraste  
un gran amor  
recuerda el mío lo ensuciaste  
le hiciste mal, por otro mal no  
lo cambiaste por otro amor  
ahora te falto yo…..

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

_Damas, caballeros, trolls, topoides y babosas! Bienvenidos a la sección solamente blupers! La sección donde nuestras grabaciones no salen como uno quiere xD_

_¡LA CAMA SE ROMPE!_

_Deliciosa- dijo twist entonces se escucharon unos crujidos…_

_¡Cuidado!- dijo Twist_

_Jajajajajajaj_

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

_La botella_

_Entonces lanzo la botella a quien sabe dónde…_

_Auch!- grito Edan_

_Lo siento, esto no saldrá verdad?_

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

_Pufffffff_

_Yo que Pufffffff Jajjaa no puedo olvide la línea! Jajjaa – dijo Aky mientras reía_

_Toma 20_

_Ya lo sabe todo lo lamento sigue con tu vida- entonces callo un micrófono _

_Jajjaa se cayó- dijo Kord mientras todos de producción reían xD_

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Wii...! Lo termine! Jeje les gusto la sección Solamente blupers? xD**

**Jajaj besotees y buena noches!**

**Romy **


	5. Chapter 5

**Hola! Jeje FELIZ DIA DE SAN VALENTIN! Jeje los q no tengan pareja digan… "¡mi único amor es el helado!" XD**

**Sin más palabras el cap.…**

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Dia de carnaval

Todos los chicos estaban felices ya que estaban en la víspera del "Carnaval de la amistad"*** **ya que estaban en la víspera de San Valentín, una celebración que ya tenía 23 años, pues casi todos estaban felices, Trixie no estaba del todo bien pues se había enterado de una noticia pero no la aceptaba, se sentía extraña, según los doctores no estaban tan seguros así que decidió asarse un test de embarazo.

¡No puede ser!- gritaba llorando la pelirroja, lloraba y lloraba, estaba demasiado nerviosa y asustada, ¿Qué diría su madre? Apenas tenía 17 años, ¿Qué diría Eli? Su mayor temor era que Eli la dejara a su suerte con su hijo/a sin más que decir llamo a Karem para avisarle lo sucedido.

¿Karem?-

Trixie este no es un buen momento- decía Ka mientras sostenía una escalera, ella era voluntaria en el carnaval y Edan estaba colocando guirlandas por el lugar.

Me hice el test, dio positivo- dijo la pelirroja mientras las lágrimas salían de sus ojos.

¿QUE?- dijo Karem en un grito soltando la escalera haciendo que Edan callera en un barril lleno de palomitas de maíz- ups! Jeje voy para tu casa. Dicho esto Karem salió corriendo hacia la casa de su amiga. Al llegar fue a la habitación de Trixie e inmediatamente abrazo a la pelirroja, Trixie sentía tantas emociones, felicidad, nerviosismo y confusión.

**En el parque…**

Romy caminaba tranquila por el lugar, llevaba su bolso con algunas prendas ya que bailaría junto con Dani, Ale y Pili, una chica alta, con bucles chocolate hasta poco más de media espalda y ojos del mismo color. Vestía un pantalón ajustado verde camuflado, con botas negras, remera musculosa verde militar claro que dejaba ver su ombligo, también usaba chaqueta del mismo color que su pantalón y un guante de cuero sin dedos en su mano izquierda, su babosa era una sanadora llamada Sani, ella debía bailar en el carnaval ya que había perdido una apuesta con sus amigas. Romy caminaba hasta que escullo unos murmullos dentro de un contenedor de palomitas de maíz, hasta que una mano salió de repente sobresaltada a la oji-negro.

¡Ayuda!- se escuchó, era el pobre de Edan **(Edan… ¿porque siempre te caes y te golpeas? xD) **la chica ayudo al rubio a salir del contenedor, el muchacho estaba cubierto de mantequilla.

¿Qué Jajjaa te paso?- preguntaba Romy mientras reía

Karem soltó la escalera, debes ir a prepararte, las chicas están por allá- dijo el muchacho señalando una quincho*.

¿Tú no tenías practica de futbol?- dijo Romy

¡CIERTO!- grito el chico mientras se dirigía a su auto. Romy solo negó suavemente y se dirigió al quincho para prepararse, cuando entro vio a sus amigas casi listas, Dani tenia puesto una falda celeste llena de lentejuelas igual que su malla, una pequeña corona de plumas, un armazón de hombro con plumas celestes y azules y unos tacones celestes, Ale estaba igual excepto que su color era el anaranjado, tenía un armazón de cadera que tenía plumas de color anaranjadas que caían hacia abajo y tacones dorados, Romy tenía una corona de plumas medianas de color blanco y plateado, malla de color blanco, su falda tenia lentejuelas plateadas y tacones blancos.

¡Pilar sal de ahí!- decía Ale mientras esperaba que su amiga saliera.

No estoy horrible, esto es muy demostrativo para mi gusto- decía la morocha

Vamos, es ahora o nunca- decía Dani

Ok- dijo Pili mientras salía, tenía un armazón de plumas de color verde, una falda verde lima con lentejuelas verdes, su malla era verde lima y tacones lima.

¡Esto es muy demostrativo!- dijo Pili avergonzada- están muertas

Tu accediste así hay que bailar niña- decía Romy arreglaba el armazón de Pilar- además sales primera que nosotras.

¿Qué? ¿Pero en que comparsa estoy?- dijo Pili asustada

Estas en Alexpama, sales conmigo luego viene Aljibera- dijo Ale muy relajada- sales primera-

Si además aras babear a Billy- dijo Dani con picardía, mientras Pili se ponía de mil colores.

Las asesinare, ESTAN MUERTAS! HIJAS DE….- decía Pili antes de ser interrumpida

Escupí veneno no más- dijo Romy, al final tuvieron que arrastrar a la morocha para que saliera, en bien comenzó el baile, todas se pusieron a bailar al ritmo de la batucada, todas menos Pili, ella caminaba hasta que involuntariamente comenzó a mover sus pies, luego la cadera y al final comenzó a bailar, nadie le quitaba los ojos de enzima hasta el mismísimo Billy, este la miraba con una cara de enamorado, al verla así, en malla, mando todo al diablo y salió a bailar con ella, ambos se movían con ritmo hasta que termino la comparsa, luego comenzaba la típica guerra de espuma, chicos vs chicas, la espuma volaba por los aires.

Giles!- gritaba Karem, llena de espuma, estaba con Trixie ya que salió para evitar llorar, pues se estaba divirtiendo hasta que un grupo de muchachos las persiguieron con sus tarros de espuma.

Shh aran que nos persigan ka- decía Trixie mientras se escondían entre los arboles- mira- dijo ella y vio a Pilar besándose con Billy, este no traía camisa y muy pronto terminaría sin pantalones, las chicas solo podían ver a los jóvenes y evitar de reírse, entonces sintieron una presencia extraña detrás de ellas.

Que honda chicas- dijo Eli asustando a las muchachas.

Shh mirando a los tortolos- dijo Ka con una cara de asco.

Emm Eli necesito hablarte un momento- dijo Trixie llevándoselo lejos del lugar hasta llegar a una fuente.

¿Que querías decirme linda?- pregunto el oji-azul mirando a la joven pelirroja, esta tomo aire y le hablo

Eli… estoy embarazada- dijo ella llorando siendo abrazada por el Shane, este estaba sorprendido, en su rostro se formó una sonrisa.

Seré padre… ¡SERE PADRE!- gritaba el Shane mientras abrazaba a la pelirroja

Eli, no respiro- decía Trixie casi sin aire, ya que su cara se volvía de color azul.

Te amo- digo Eli mientras besaba a la chica con pasión- jamás te dejare, eres mi la luz de mi vida, sin ti moriría- dijo el Shane con una gran sonrisa

**En la escuela…**

Edan y Twist practicaban ya que dentro de 3 días tendrían un partido importante, Edan pateaba la pelota mientras Twist practicaba las atrapadas.

Oye ¿vas a ir al carnaval?- pregunto Edan mientras se sacaba sus botines

No, el carnaval no es lo mío- dijo el mientras tomaba su bolso y se dirigía a la salida hasta que Edan lo detuvo.

Karem está…- dijo Edan para llamar la atención del rubio y funciono **(Twistem!) **inmediatamente el rubio se volteo con una sonrisa de idiota enamorado

Soy muy fiestero- dijo el rubio, ambos se fueron al carnaval con varios tarros de espuma para atacar a las chicas, no les fue nada bien, las chicas los atacaron y los llenaron de espuma **(JA! Vivan las mujeres! XD) **

Romy decidió salir un rato a caminar después de la guerra, se detuvo en seco cuando escucho unos ruidos, cargo a Ace en su lanzadora y apunto hacia el ruido, hasta que salió, era Alan este se le abalanzo y comenzó a besarla, esta trato de separarse pero no pudo ya que la sostuvo de la cadera, ella embriagada en el sabor de los labios del muchacho, coloco sus manos en el cuello, mientras este bajo sus besos a su clavícula dejando una pequeña marca, ella entendió lo que hacía así que hiso lo mismo besando su clavícula dejando una leve marca, al final ambos se separaron en busca de oxígeno, al recuperarlo ambos se volvieron a besar, el chico se acercó lentamente al oído de Romy para susurrarle algo.

Te amo, eres única para mí- dijo volviéndola a besar

Alan- dijo ella tratando de separarse de sus labios para hablarle- tengo novio, no puedo- ante ello el chico la volvió a besar con más pasión.

Entonces seré tu amante- dijo el mientras la volvía a besar- que tal si vienes a mi casa, mis padres se fueron…- dijo el con una sonrisa traviesa mientras se contagiaba a la chica quien cedió ante los encantos del muchacho.

**(Canción: señor amante de Valeria Linch)**

quisiera gritar  
tremendo este amor  
es fruta prohibida  
de mi corazón  
amor en secreto  
dos vidas calladas  
perfume experiencia  
q queda en mi almohada  
yo bebo el veneno  
de un beso en la boca  
seguirte los pasos  
hacerme tu sombra  
guardarme tu nombre  
apretando los dientes  
cadenas de fuego  
quemando mi mente

señor amante  
que me arrastra  
me encarcela  
y como el viento  
usted me lleva  
a cualquier parte  
amante mío  
me devora como el fuego  
y beso a beso  
este mundo compartimos  
señor amante  
tan presente está en mi vida  
una historia entre nosotros  
tan prohibida  
mi buen amante  
cometemos el delito  
más hermoso y más sentido  
q es  
amarse

me queda en el cuerpo  
un gusto a triunfo  
mentir q has estado  
en casa de amigos  
volver a esperarte  
golpeando mi puerta  
sentirte tan mío  
y yo tan entera  
yo bebo el veneno  
de un beso en la boca  
seguirte los pasos  
hacerme tu sombra  
guardarme tu nombre  
apretando los dientes  
cadenas de fuego  
quemando mi mente

señor amante  
que me arrastra  
me encarcela  
y como el viento  
usted me lleva  
a cualquier parte  
amante mío  
me devora como el fuego  
y beso a beso  
este mundo compartimos  
señor amante  
tan presente está en mi vida  
una historia entre nosotros  
tan prohibida  
mi buen amante  
cometemos el delito  
más hermoso y más sentido  
q es  
amarse…

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

_Damas, caballeros, trolls, topoides y babosas! Bienvenidos a la sección solamente bloopers!_

_.-.-.-.-.-.-.-._

_¡VENGANZA!_

_Mientras Edan lanzaba la pelota para que Twist la atrapara, el rubio la atajo pero con la entrepierna…_

_¡Aahh!- gritaba el rubio mientras se retorcía de dolor_

_Auch!- dijo Eli mientras veía al rubio retorcerse de dolor- bien hecho Edan- dijo mientras chocaba el puño con Edan._

_¡VENGANZA!- gritaba Edan_

_.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

_Guerra_

_Todos se echaban espuma mientras las chicas se les lanzaban enzima con la espuma, los chicos las atacaban con todo lo que pudieran pero no podían, al final fueron perseguidos por ellas por todo el estudio de grabación_

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**¡VIVA EL PODER FEMENINO! XD **

**Les doy un juego mental… en un salón hay dos cuerdas, una silla en medio, un tarro de pintura y una llave. El objetivo es atar ambas cuerdas usando los objetos. Pista uno: las cuerdas no se alcanzan Pista dos: si se paran en la silla, las cuerdas aún no se alcanzan…**

**Besos y les daré la respuesta en el próximo cap.!**

**Romy…**


End file.
